dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Lavender
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Trio De Dangers Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Sidra (superior) Roh (superior) Mojito (superior) Basil (younger brother/teammate) Bergamo (older brother/teammate) Rozel (teammate) Oregano (teammate) Hyssop (teammate) Chappil (teammate) Sorrel (teammate) Hopp (teammate) Comfrey (teammate) }} , known as in the anime, is the middle brother of Trio De Dangers, a team of fighters from Universe 9 chosen to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match and the Tournament of Power. Appearance Lavender has gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wears green pants with suspenders, and sports a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression, though it is most likely to be fierce. His build is hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms. He seems to be very short, due to the fact that he is almost always slouching, because of this, he appears to be only two thirds the size of Gohan, and while standing still he appears to be as short as half the size. Nevertheless, while fighting, it is shown he is actually roughly the same size as his opponent. He most closely resembles a common North American Coyote. Personality It is stated that Lavender never wins fair-and-square and fights unfairly with his poison. He seems to be malicious, not caring if he poisons his opponents to death or murder them. He also has a sadistic, psychotic nature, as he is seen chuckling constantly at Gohan while he is in pain from the poison, and even chuckles when Gohan damages him. Even if his poison does not work outright, he will not panic. Instead, he is quick to adapt to such a situation, as displayed during his battle with Gohan. However, he cares about his brothers dearly, similar to Basil, and immediately went into the ring to help out Bergamo once Goku defeated him. Also, similarly to Basil, he despises Roh and does not seem to mind Sidra and Mojito. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Lavender and the other members of Trio the Dangers are selected to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a small lead-up tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. Universe 9's team is matched up against Team Universe 7, and Lavendar faces off against Gohan. They have an intense and evenly matched battle, but, in the end, Gohan knocks Lavender out cold. However, Lavender's poison took a toll on Gohan's body, and the poison knocked Gohan out, causing the match to be a declared a draw, thus making Lavender the only one of the Trio The Dangers not to lose his battle. After the preliminaries, Lavender and his team are sent back to their universe. While on their planet, the Trio De Dangers, Sidra, and Roh have a hard time recruiting members for their team. However, by the time of the Tournament of Power, they managed to recruit 7 more members into the group representing Universe 9. The Battle Royal begins and he, Comfrey, Shosa, Botamo and Dercori set their sights on Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. When they charged at them, the Universe 7 fighters jumped up into the air and attacked them with their signature moves after being blinded by Tien's Solar Flare. When the dust cleared however, they were still fine. Later on, Lavender, his brothers, and two others fighters attempt to gang up on Goku. thumb|Trio de Danger being erased Lavender and his brothers fought against Goku and nearly defeated him until Vegeta steps in. Lavender and Hopp focused their efforts on Vegeta and their teamwork became sloppy the moment they were seemingly close to victory. With Lavender and his brothers remaining after the rest of Team Universe 9 were defeated, they combine their powers but were ultimately defeated. Lavender, his brothers, Team Universe 9, Sidra, and Roh were erased by the two Zenos. Lavender is resurrected with his universe when Android 17 wishes to revive all the erased universes on the the Super Dragon Balls. Power ;Anime Lavender is one of the Trio De Dangers, the strongest warriors in Universe 9. He is a poison specialist. Despite seeing his younger brother's defeat at the hands of Buu, Lavender is confident in himself, and believes that, if he is allowed to kill his opponent, he will be able to win, which would mean that he is only confident in his ability to defeat someone who could defeat Basil if he can use his deadly poison, implying he is comparable to his sibling in strength. He seems to produce poison chemicals through a natural process, as he is seen spilling it from his body. He initially matched base Gohan in combat, gradually dodging most of his attacks, and eventually poisoning him. However even when blinded, once base Gohan focused he was able to overwhelm Lavender until the wolf started flying in order to make his movements harder to track. When Gohan went Super Saiyan and began to use his energy as a radar to track him, Lavender was still able to keep up with Gohan in combat, even matching Super Saiyan Gohan's Kamehameha with his own energy wave, and then overwhelming it when the poison became too much for Gohan. When Gohan reverted to base, due to the poison having greatly affected him Lavender is able to gain an advantage. However, Gohan technically defeated him by taking him by surprise, grabbing and piledriving Lavender into the arena, knocking him out cold. However, his poison took a toll on Gohan and the match ended in a tie. During the Tournament of Power, Lavender, Botamo, Comfrey, Shosa and Dercori are unscathed by a team assault from Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. Shortly after, Lavender and his entire team managed to corner both Goku and Vegeta, however, the two Saiyans managed to turn the tables on them after turning into their Super Saiyan forms and were defeated by their combined might. ;Manga Together with his brothers he is able to pressure Gohan. Like Oregano and Sorrel he is knocked down by Frost's ki blast. Teaming up with Basil he is able to hold an advantage against Gohan. However he is easily launched out of the ring by a single surprise Death Beam from Frieza as he and Basil launched towards Gohan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – In the anime, Lavender possess the ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – In the anime, Lavender possess the most basic form of energy wave. He can also infuse his blasts with his poison *'Undetectable ''Ki' – In the anime it is noted by Goku that Lavender's ''ki is impossible to detect. *'Poison Blow Ability' – In the anime, Lavender freely manipulates poison, and can use it to blind a foe or enhance his physical attacks or use as ki attacks. It is said that too much of his poison and someone's body can rot. This poison proved to be useless against Goku and Vegeta during the tournament as Goku revealed Gohan created and taught them a technique to defend against it in the form of a small ki barrier **'Poison Breath' – Lavender breathes poison at his foe, causing their body to become contaminated and start to rot. If the opponent's eyes are hit, they will possibly be blinded, unless they can regenerate from it. **'Poison Blow' – Lavender creates poison mist around his hands and attacks his opponent with them. **'Poison Energy Wave' – Lavender creates a Full Power Energy wave infused with poison, this energy wave was powerful enough to match the poisoned Super Saiyan Gohan's Kamehameha. *'Dangers' Triangle' - The Trio De Danger's signature team up technique, Lavender and his brothers surrounds an opponent in a place while they were quickly switching places in a triangle formation and strikes when an opponent shows an opening. According to them have been used to crush strong opponents they cannot defeat individually. **'Triangle Danger Beam' - In the anime, Lavender together with his brothers using both hands, shoots a colored full power energy wave (Lavender's attack was colored yellow) which was used as a counterattack to Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku's Final Kamehameha however the attack is completely overpowered and the Trio is defeated, resulting in the destruction of Universe 9. Video Game Appearances Lavender appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as an NPC. He also appears as part of Bergamo's super attack, Dangers' Triangle. Voice actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Lavender vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) (Anime only) *Lavender, Botamo, Comfrey, Shosa, and Dercori vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) (Anime only) *Lavender, Bergamo, and Basil vs. Panchia, Narirama, and Koitsukai (Manga only) *Lavender, Bergamo, and Basil vs. Goku (Anime only) *Lavender and Hopp vs. Vegeta (Anime only) *Lavender, Hopp, and Hyssop vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) (Anime only) *Lavender, Bergamo, and Basil vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime only) *Lavender, Bergamo, and Basil vs. Gohan (Manga only) *Lavender, Bergamo, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Hopp, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) (Manga only) *Lavender and Basil vs. Gohan (Manga only) *Lavender and Basil vs. Frieza (Final Form) (Manga only) *Lavender (Illusion), Bergamo (Illusion), Basil (Illusion), Hopp (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) vs. Gohan and Piccolo Trivia *Lavender's name comes from "lavender", a culinary herb of the Lamiaceae family. It is ironic he is named that due to the herb being sometimes used to remove toxins whereas he induces them. *Supplemental material prior to his fighting debut referred to Bergamo as "Poison Bergamo" and stated that he used poison, however it turned out that Lavender was the one with these traits, rather than his brother. *In Supplemental material prior to his debut in the anime, it was stated that Lavender was the eldest brother, and Bergamo was the middle brother. However, when they appeared in the anime, it was revealed that Bergamo was the oldest brother and Lavender was the middle brother. *The way Lavender fights is very similar to how Frost battles but instead the poison is actually coming from his body and not from needles, thus making it a technique and not a weapon. *Lavender is the only member of the Trio De Dangers that does not have a "Wolfgang"-named attack, or, at least, not shown in the Zen Exhibition Match and Tournament of Power. *Lavender's short stature may reference the small size of a common Coyote. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Miażdżący Lavender Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Poison Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings